


The Great Styles

by 00Q007Narry



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn- one of the wealthiest man in America and married to Taylor but having an affair with Perrie.</p><p>Taylor- The Golden Girl married to Zayn but still in love with a past lover.</p><p>Louis- Celebrity golfer and best friend of Taylor.</p><p>Perrie - married to Justin & living in the valley of the ashes and having an affair with Zayn.</p><p>Justin- married to Perrie and run a car mechanic & has no clue that his wife is having an affair.</p><p>Niall- cousin to Taylor, the observer of this story and in love with his neighbour...</p><p>What happens when these people clash by all getting to know one man...Styles!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> This story is biased on 'The Great Gatsby' but with One Direction cast.
> 
> Enjoy 00Q007Narry   
> xoxo

** **

**Before we can dive into our story of 'The Great Styles' we must start at the present time before we go back to the past. Why you may ask? Well you see to be able to connect with the narrator of this story we must start at the present time only then will you get the whole picture and sometimes we with jump back to the present to help the picture and your sense of the narrator.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I have been turning over and questioning in my mind ever since. ‘‘Always try to see the best in people,” he would say and as consequence, I’m to reserve all judgements but even I have a limit. Back then all of us drank too much, the more in tune with the times we were the more we drank and none of us contributed anything new.’”

It is winter time and snow was fall down over the sea if you follow the water for some time you would see four buildings all on their own the one that was one closest to the water was a small house attach to the sides of the massive gate, the three buildings quite a bit behind the small were vast houses and all were all covered in they were both covered in snow. As you came closer to the small house with the gate you saw write one top of the gate ‘The Perkins Sanitarium’ and on top of that was the medical symbol of the two twined snake on a staff with wings .

“When I came back from New York I was disgusted,” the young man said as the doctor opened his medical file.

“I see Mr Horan,” the doctor said as he looked at the file.

 **Name:** Niall Horan

‘Disgusted with everyone and everything."

 **Problems:** Morbidly Alcoholic, Insomniac, Fix of Anger  & Anxiety.

“Only one man was exempt from me disgust.”

“One Man? Mr Horan?”

“Styles,” Niall almost whispered while still looking down at the snow on the ground while the doctor wrote with a fountain pen in the box next the day’s date of 1st December 1929 in the box that said Doctor’s comment ‘Styles’.

“Was he a friend of yours?”

“He was…the single most hopeful person I have ever met and am ever likely to meet again. There was something about him, a sensitivity. He was like - - He was like one of those machines that registers an earthquake ten thousand miles away,” Niall said ignoring the doctors question to him while walking around the room he was in looking at what was in the room rather than the doctor.

“Where did you meet him?” the doctor asked and Niall sighed before turning to the window and looked at the snow was falling then towards the water.

“At a… at a party… in New York.”

_“Oh Harry!”_


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter one of 'The Great Styles' hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my great friend Chiara!! Thank you Chiara!! ^-^

Twenty miles from the city a pair of enormous eggs, identical in contour but separated by only a courtesy bay, just out into the most domesticated body of salt water in the Western hemisphere, the great wet barnyard of Long Island Sound. The East Egg was were the people from ‘old money’ were as were I lived in the West Egg was the ‘new money’. I bought an old forgotten grounds keeper small house which was squeezed into between two of the mansions of the newly rich. The house on the right of my house was a colossal affair by any standard, it was a sort of duplicate of a Hotel de Ville in Normandy, with a tower on one side, remarkable new under a thin beard of raw ivy, a marble swimming pool and more than forty acres of lawn and garden. That was the home of Styles but of course at that time I had no clue who lived there or what the gentleman’s name was.  Comparing my house to Styles is mortifying. However the view of the water was breathe taking and the price of eighty dollars a month was perfect for me at that time.

To get start in my new life in West Egg and new job I bought a dozen volumes on credit banking and investments which was all new to me then and I had a job in bonds. In Yale I had study write because I want to become a writer but with no success at all. The summer I had planned to sit down and read all those book but that fell way when I was distracted at the things that were happing in the next door neighbour’s house who the owner I had not meet just yet.

~~~~~~~

_‘So he was your neighbour?”_

_‘Yeah…my neighbour,” Niall said before turning from the window to the doctor. ‘_

_When I think about it the story of that summer really started the night I drove over to my cousin Taylor for dinner.”_

~~~~~~~

Taylor lived across the bay in a mansion on the fashionable old moneyed East Egg with her husband. Her husband was the heir to one of America’s wealthiest family his name was Zayn Malik when we were at Yale together he been a sporting star but now his glory days were behind him and he satisfied himself with other affairs. The day I came over for dinner was a warm and windy evening their house was even more extravagant than I had anticipated, it was a cheerful red and white Georgian Colonial mansion that over looked the bay. The lawns started after the beach and spread for a quarter of a mile, jumping over sundials, brick walls, burning gardens before finally it stopped at the stair leading up toward the house. The front was broken by a line of French windows, glowing now with reflected gold and wide open to the warm windy afternoon.

“Boaz.”

“Shakespeare.”

“Tom,” I said while we were still laughing before Zayn playfully whacked his towel on my leg before placing an arm on the right of my shoulder next to my neck.

“Tom,” I said while we were still laughing before Zayn playfully whacked his towel on my leg before placing an arm on the right of my shoulder next to my neck.

“How’s the great American novel coming along Niall?”

“Oh, I am selling bonds with Walter Chase’ outfit now Zayn,” I told Zayn while we went inside the house heading for where we were going to have dinner.

“Now Niall, after dinner we both should go into town are you game?”

“No, I can’t Zayn.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Sorry got a something very important happening at work tomorrow.”

“Nonsense!! We are going tomorrow,” Zayn said as we walking into a rosy coloured space, fragilely bound into the house by the French windows at either ends. The window were wide open and the breeze blew though the room, blew the white curtains in at one end and out the other. There was a massive chandelier hanging for the ceiling and different shades or pink in most of the furniture in the room. There was a very pale pink sofa that had it back to me but I could hear giggling come from the sofa when suddenly I realised that Zayn had move a sat down in a chair opposite the sofa. Slowly hand was placed over the sofa showing off two ring one was a simple ring with small diamond covering the surface of the ring and the other similar but not only did have small diamonds covering the surface of the ring it also had attach very large diamond to it.

“Is that you, my lovely?” Taylor asked while slowly pulling herself up before placing her head on the arm she was now resting on the sofa. Taylor Malik the ‘Golden Girl’, a breath of warmth flowed from her, a promise that there was no one else in the world that she want to see.

“Do that miss me in Chicago?”

“Uh, yes. Um…um, at least a dozen people send their love.”

“How gorgeous.”

“They are absolutely in mourning for you and they are crying for you”

“No, I don’t believe you.”

“Yes, they are whiling for you. They are screaming for you and they are shouting for you.”

“I don’t believe you one bit.”

“They all shout Taylor Malik we can’t live without you!!”

“I am paralysed with happiness,” Taylor said while reaching her hand out for my hand so I took Taylor’s hand into mine then she pulled me over the sofa so that fell right on top of her which caused her to giggle before pushing me of her and onto the floor while still giggling.

“Louis Tomlinson, he a very famous golf and married to Eleanor Calder. He is a dear friend of ours,” Taylor said introducing the man lying in the opposite direction on the same sofa as her.

“A pleasure to meeting you Mr Tomlinson, I remember seeing your face on the cover of ‘Sporting Life. Niall Horan,” I said before stretching out a hand so he could shake it but Louis ignored it and stood up to put on his shoes.

“I have been lying on that couch for as long as I can remember,” Louis said after he put on his shoes then picked up his golf club while Zayn came over and gave both Taylor and me a glass of champagne to drink.

“Taylor tells me that you are over at West Egg, throwing your lot in with those social climbing, primitive new money types.”

“Well Zayn, my little house is just a cardboard box at 80 a month.”

“Your life is adorable Niall,” Taylor said smile then sipped her champagne.

“I know someone on West Egg,” Louis suddenly said turning form the window with his club over his shoulder.

“Oh, you do? Well, I don’t. I don’t know a single one of them on that side of the bay even though I live there.”

“Oh, you must now Styles.”

“Styles?” Taylor asked making us all turn to her and focas on us.

“What Styles?

“Madame, dinner is serve,” the butler informed us.

~~~~~~~~

 **Ty:** “Do you want to hear a family secret Niall?”

 **Me:** “That why I came over here Taylor.”

 **Ty:** “It is about the Butler’s nose.”

 **Lo:** “Things went from bad to worse.”

 **Za:** “I hate that word ‘Hulking’”

 **Ty:** “Niall, I heard a rumour that you were getting married to a girl out west.”

 **Me:“** It’s a libel, I am too poor.”

 **Lo:** “They have to be old so they die quickly.”

 **Me:** “Can’t we talk about something else? Anything, crops you making me feel uncivilised Taylor.”

These are the few sentences that I remember of that night even though I wasn’t even drunk but we did have a great dinner however everything was shattered when the phone rang in the next room and everything went silence you could use the expression of **_‘so still that you can hear a pin drop’_**. Zayn just smoking a cigar while looking from Taylor to the phone  & back, while holding onto Taylor’s chair, Taylor with one arm on the table & the other on her shoulder while nibbling on her bottom lip and Louis leaning back on his chair looking all relax expect his face which was tense. Whereas I was completely clueless at why they were acting the way they were and who was phone that made them act this way?

“Malik residence…ahh Mister Beiber from the garage. Mr Malik.”

“Excuse me, I will be right back,” Zayn said the closed the door to the room with the phone and then headed to the phone to take the call. After a few minutes of complete silence again Taylor excused herself and head into the room where Zayn just went into.

“So this Styles?”

“Shh.”

“What?”

“Shh, don’t talk I want to hear what is happening,” Louis said  while standing up then started looking through the door at Zayn and Taylor and I was even more confused than before. Louis then walked closed to the door. **_‘What is happing?’_**

“Is something happening?”

“Why, I thought everybody knew”

“Why, I thought everybody knew”

“Well, I don’t”

“Zayn got some women in New York.”

“Some woman?”

“She should have the courtesy at not telephone at dinner time. Don’t you think?” Louis said turning to me while smoke his cigarette before sitting back in his sit.

“Oh…” Niall said not really knowing what he should say when suddenly the butler opened the door and in slowly coming towards us Taylor and Zayn. I heard Zayn telling Taylor not to make a scene before she came into the room where Louis and I were sitting.

“Oh Niall, how I love seeing you sitting at my table. You remind me of a rose, an absolute rose, doesn’t he?” Taylor said while both she and Zayn sat down again.

 **Za:** “So after dinner…”

 **Me:** “Well, Taylor I am nothing distantly like a rose.”

 **Za:** “…Niall wanted to go into town to the Yale club. Didn’t you Niall?”

 **Ty:** “No Niall, stay.”

 **Me:** “I have to work early tomorrow sorry.”

 **Za:** “Nonsense."

 **Ty:** “There so much to talk about.”

“It just for a drink or two,” Zayn said then the telephone rang again we all froze, Taylor inhales sharply while closing her eyes, Zayn look at the telephone in annoyance, Louis just pretend to hear nothing while still smoking and I took a sip of the brandy before looking very worried. None of us could ignore that fifth guest’s shrill metallic urgency.

~~~~~~~

“How is your daughter? I guess she talks & eat and everything?” Niall asked Taylor as they stopped in a quiet place in the gardens away from the house.

“Pammy? Oh yes. Listen Niall when Pammy was born, Zayn was god knows where…..I asked the nurse of it was a boy or a girl when she told me it was a girl I cried. ‘I am glad it’s a girl and I hope she will be a fool that the best thing a girl in this world can be a beautiful little fool. All the bright precious things fade so fast and they don’t come back.”

~~~~~~~

When I finally arrived home that night I saw just a figure had emerged on my neighbour’s docks and something told as I walked slowly toward the figure on the docks that that was Styles even though I have no idea where he lives. He appeared to be reaching out towards something…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter One, I hope you like even though it a bit all over the place.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it finally Chapter Two of 'The Great Styles',
> 
> You will now see clearer differences between the original 'The Great Gatsby' and my story 'The Great Styles' in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it

_The Green Light.’_

 

_‘I don’t want to talk about this, doctor,’ Niall said while turning for the window and seeing that the doctor was standing up facing him._

 

_‘Then write about it instead,’ the doctor said looking at Niall who had faced the window again._

 

_‘Write about it?’_

 

_‘Yes.’_

 

_“Why would I do that?’ Niall asked the doctor who was walking toward a shelf in his room. On the shelf were a row of book and the spine of these books had a label on it which had ‘Patient’s Journal’ types onto the label._

 

_‘You said it yourself that writing brought you solace.’_

 

_‘Yeah, well it didn’t bring that to the people to read the book and anyway I wasn’t any good at writing.’_

 

_‘No has read this story once you finished and then you could even burn it in the fire afterwards,” the doctor said while hold the journal and a pen and Niall chuckled._

 

_‘What would I write about?’_

 

_‘Anything, whatever bring you comfort or you are comfortable to write about. It could a memory or a thought or a place and just write down in this book.” The doctor said while opening the journal to the first writing page then placed on the desk with a pen before moving it towards Niall. Niall had turned around to face the desk and slowly started moving towards the desk like it was drawing him in._

 

_‘A place…’_

 

_~~~~~~~_

 

About half-way between West Egg and New York City was the valley of ashes- a fantastic farm where ashes grow like wheat into ridges and hills and grotesque gardens; where ashes take forms of houses and chimneys and raising smoke and, finally with a transcendent effort of ash-grey men, who dim already crumbling through the powdery air. But above the grey lands and the spams of bleak dust were the eyes of Doctor T.J Eckleburg, - a forgotten oculist – the eyes are blue and gigantic with a pair of enormous yellow spectacles. Whose eyes brooded over the valley of ashes like the eyes of God.

 

 It a had been a very warm summer this year so far however was particularly a scorching  hot day today  and instead us being at the beach Zayn had invited me into town apparently for lunch at the Yale Club which is why we were on the train that heads to New York City. Our day took an unexpected turn as we neared the valley of ashes it started with Zayn, Zayn manners changed no longer was he a egoistical wealth who got everything instead Zayn was polite & compassionate sort of guy.

 

“Come on Niall, let’s get off here.”

 

“Huh!”

 

“Come on.”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked before Zayn took my wrist and pulled out of my seat.

 

“Trust me.”

 

“Where we going?”  I tried to ask Zayn again while Zayn pulled me towards the doors in the train.

 

“Zayn, what are you doing?”

 

“Jump!!  Come on Niall!! Jump off that train,” Zayn yelled at me so I jumped off the train before following  after Zayn.

 

“Oh, God. Zayn. HEY!! Could you wait for a second?” Niall called out loudly to Zayn while trying to catch up to him which he managed after a while. The only building in sight was a small block of yellow brick sitting on the edge of the wasteland there were three shops the building contained one was for rent, another was an all-night restaurant and finally the third was a garage - _Repairs. Justin D. Beiber. Cars bought and sold -_ and I follow Zayn inside.

 

The interior was unprosperous and bare; the only car visible was the dust-covered wreck of a Ford which crouched in the dim corner. It had occurred to me that this shadow of a garage must be a blind, and the luxurious and romantic apartments were concealed overhead, when the owner himself appeared in the door of an office, wiping his hands on a cloth. He was taller than me but smaller then Zayn, he had light brown hair and light brown eyes and he quite good looking I suppose.

 

“Hello Beiber. How is business?”

 

“I can’t complain. When are you going sell me that car.”

 

“I still got my man working on it, so it would be maybe next week.”

 

“Well, he works pretty slow, doesn’t he?”

 

“Maybe he does,” Zayn said with a smirk which I could see confused Mr Beiber when suddenly I heard someone walking down the stairs. Looking up I saw a woman coming down the stairs she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a spotted dress of dark blue crêpe-de-chine, she was apparently Mr Beiber’s wife. I looked at Zayn to say something but I realised that his eyes was on the women who just came down the stairs but that look in his eyes were the ones of pure love and that she was the only one in the world for him, no wonder he was hardly around Taylor.

 

“If it’s business, you should be talking to me. Get some chairs why don’t you so somebody can sit down.”

 

“Oh sure, I get some chairs,” Beiber agreed then hurriedly went towards the little office to fetch some chairs.

 

“Niall this is Perrie Beiber. Perrie this Niall Horan a close friend of mine,” Zayn introduce each and we both shock hands, I was surprised that Zayn had call me a close friend of his but I didn’t comment on it. Zayn and Perrie started whispering while I looked around at the valley of the ashes trying to ignore them.

 

“Perrie and I having a small party at our apartment and we would like for you to join with us for the party, if you like?”

 

“Sure, I join.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

On the way to the apartment we stopped in front of a pet store where Zayn bought Perrie a puppy then we stopped at another shop so that Zayn could buy some alcohol for the party then they headed to the apartment that Zayn had bought for Perrie. I was surprised at how unflashy the apartment was it was a homey apartment that even I wouldn’t mind to living here. I thought that now that we were in the apartment that Zayn and Perrie would be off shagging but instead they both working together to make drink and snacks for the party that was happening and they acting like an old married couple.  Even though Zayn was cheating on my cousin Taylor I couldn’t be mad at him because I could see how I love Zayn and Perrie were with each other.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I decided to open the door for Zayn, stand behind the door was three girls & another man.

 

“Hello there, where is Perrie?” one of the girls asked me.

 

“She inside with Zayn but do come in.” I told them as all of them headed inside the flat and when the girls saw Perrie they squealed before greeting each other.

 

“Niall these are my best friends Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Ann and George *,” Perrie introduced me to her friends to me as we sat down in either a chair or a sofa. I suddenly noticed that Perrie was wearing a different dress cream coloured chiffon.

 

“So where do you live?” Jade (I think that her name) asked me.

 

“I live at West Egg.”

 

“I was there at a party about a month ago. It was at a name named Styles. Do you know him?”

 

“I live right next door to him actually.”

 

“Apparently he is a cousin of Kaiser Wilhelm’s. You know the evil German King.”

 

“Mmm-hmm,”  I said and nodded my head as looked up I saw George taking photo of us all but right now he took a picture of Zayn and Perrie when suddenly Jade sat in my lap.

 

“Neither Perrie or Zayn can stand the person that they are married to,” Jade whispered into me ear.

 

“Doesn’t like Beiber either?”

 

“He is a grease little scum bag,” Jesy said and they all nodded except Perrie and Zayn who were too wrapped up in kissing at the moment to hear what we talking about. When suddenly George came over and gave me a glass of alcohol for me to drink then we clinked our glasses before we drank.

 

I had been drunk just twice in my life and the second time was that afternoon. That night in Perrie’s hidden flat that Zayn had bought & keep for her we were buoyed by a sort of chemical madness. A willingness of heart that burst thunderously upon us all and suddenly I begin to like New York. There was music, dancing, pillow fighting, photo after photo being taken & glass after glass with alcohol being passed around and drunk that I can hardly remember what was happening till I found myself stand behind the window.

 

High over the city, our white windows must have contributed their share of human secrets. To the casual watcher in the street and I was him too…looking up and wondering. I was within and without. Enchanted and repelled by the inexhaustible variety of life.

 

~~~~~

 

I have no clue how I got home, but I do know that I awoke with the distinctly uneasy feeling that Style was watching me.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

“ _Watching you?” the doctor said as Niall looked down at the journal where he had started to writing things down._

_“Yes, Styles was always  watching me,” Niall said from where he sat on the sofa, he was wearing a white shirt, brown with white spotted tie, dark grey waistcoat and light grey cardigan jacket._

_“And how did you know that?” the doctor said then pointed with the glasses that he was hold in his left hand._

_“I received an invitation and I was the only one. By which I mean that no one except for me ever received an actual invitation to Styles’. You see that the rest of New York simple came uninvited. The whole city would pack into automobiles and all weekend and every weekend end up at Styles’. And I mean everyone, for every walk of life from every corner of New York City, this kaleidoscopic carnival spilled through Styles’ door. A caravanserai of billionaire playboy publishers and their blonde nurses, heiresses comparing inheritance on Styles’ beach, my boss, Walter Chase, losing money at the Roulette table, gossip columnist alongside gangsters  and governors exchanging telephone numbers. Film stars, Broadway directors, morality protectors, high school defectors and Ewing Klipspringer, dubious descendant of Beethoven._

**~~~~~~**

A little after seven dressed up in white flannels I went over to Styles’ lawn the headed up the stairs that were in front of the house where I stood for a few minutes watching some of the guests that were arriving in automobiles at Styles’ house.  I tried showing one of the servants near the door my invite:

_Dear Mr Horan,_

_The honour would be entirely mine, if you could attend my little party._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_H Styles_

……but he just had a blanket face and ignored me so I headed into Styles’ house with some of the guests that were had arrived at the house, I suddenly felt like a very, very small fish in a massive stream of other fish when I finally came into the room where everyone was and it was just craziness.

The grandeur made my eyes brighten making me feel so much more bewitched and trapped in this amazing world where everything is positive and bright...I would love to go and describe everything in that room but I can’t because there was so much going on there that even thinking about it is giving me a headache. I will say this that if anyone of you readers where there…it would blow your mind up and when you walked about it felt like you were in ‘Alice in Wonderland’ at all the mad things that were happening that you didn’t know could happen. I headed over to one of the bars to see if they who were working there knew where Styles was.

“Do you know where I might find the host, Mr Styles? I live just next door.”

“Styles? I’ve never seen Mr Styles, Sir. Why no one has,” the bartender told me handing me a cocktail. I was alone and a little bit embarrassed, I decide to get roaringly drunk.” 

After a few drinks and looking around the great Styles house I stood from the balcony at the back looking out at the people that where outside.

“Wow.”

“I thought I might see you here,” a voice said from behind me so I turned to see that it was Louis Tomlinson

“Hello.”

“I remembered that you lived next door,” Louis said and they shook hands.

“It is like an amusement park.”

“Shall we?” Louis asked me and they headed down the stairs.

“Did you get an invite to this party?”

“People aren’t invited to Styles’ parties.”

“Well, I was invited and it seems like I am the only one. Who is this Styles?”

“He was a German spy during the war,” young women said handing a glass of champagne to Louis.

“Eleanor Calder my wife this is Niall Horan a next door neighbour to Styles,” Louis introduced me to his wife and they shook hands.

“A German spy?”

“No, no, no, no. He is the Kaiser’s assassin,” said a younger follow who was with Eleanor.

“I heard he killed a man once.”

“It’s true, kills for fun and free of charge.”

“He is undoubtedly richer then God.”

“You don’t really believe that he killed a man, do you?” I couldn’t help but ask Louis.

“Well, let’s go find him and you can ask for yourself,” Louis said as we headed back to the house and we heard that the music & dancing was starting up again when we were suddenly in front of a large door on a top of the staircase looking down over the other guests. Suddenly I tripped and bumped into Louis which caused us both blunder through the massive doors which revealed an enormous library.

“Do think that Mr Styles will be in here?”

“You won’t find him,” said voices that came from above us so we looked up to see an elderly with white hair, white beard and wearing a suite.

“This house and everything in it are all part of an elaborate disguise but Mr Styles doesn’t exist,” the elderly man said as come down stairs and toward us

“Phoony!! I have met,” Louis told then elderly man who had picked to martini glasses.

“Reall? Which one? The prince? The spy? The murderer? I cannot find anyone who knows anything real about Mr Styles,” the man said while giving them both a martini glass before heading to the window which looked out onto the party.

“I don’t care. He gives large parties and I like large parties, they are so intimate. Small parties, there isn’t any privacy at all.”

“But if that true….What is all this for?” I asked them as I looked out the window down to the other guests that were enjoying they party.

“That my dear fellow is the question,” the elderly man said to them as Louis & I continued to look out the window and the party.

~~~~~~

Sometime later in the party I can’t remember the time was then but I was on my own since Louis had gone to be with his wife when I suddenly found myself walking up the stairs that lead to a great view over everyone that was outside the house but before I got to the place I was heading for a random person started to talk to me.

“You face is familiar, weren’t you in the third division during the war?”

“Oh, yes, I was in the 9th battalion.”

“I was in the 7th, excuse me. I knew that you looked familiar, are you having a good time here, old sport?”

“Yes, I am a marvellous time here; the whole thing is unbelievably amazing. I live just next door and the weird thing is he sent me an genuine invitation. It seems like I am the only one and I still haven’t met Mr Styles.”

“No one has met him.”

“Apparently according to some gossips he was said to be the third cousin of the Kaiser or that he is second cousin to the devil,” I told the m

“I am afraid I haven’t been a very decent host, old sport. You see…I am Styles.”

“Oh you are...”

And that dear readers is when I first met Mr Styles face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment or a Kudos...it would mean a lot to me and tell if you are enjoying it or not.
> 
> 00Q007Narry ^-^
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy and going be a bit more busy starting tomorrow but that doesn't mean I am stopping writing my stories it just mean I might take more time to publish new chapter. I am soo happy that soo many people have read this story(174) and I hope you enjoyed these chapters.
> 
> Thank you

“You see…I am Styles.”

“Oh you are…”

I stared at him in shock as the fireworks and music exploded in the background all around us. He was not what I expect at all he was younger than I thought, he was handsomer then I imagined and he was drawing me into him straight away. He was a head taller than me and he was lean but not gangly I could saw clearly that he had well defined muscles like a swimmer would have. He had brown hair that was slicked back into a 1920’s styles, he was well tanned on his skin which kind of made me a bit envious of him and he had the most amazing green eyes I had ever see they look like the green leaf clover or emeralds. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt underneath the black stripe waistcoat, black bow with white lining around the border of the bow tie and a white handkerchief in his left breast pocket.

He lift his martini glass as a kind of salute/greet toward me before smiling at me, you see the smile that he gave to me was one of the rare smiles that you encounter four or five times in your life. The smile seemed to understand you and believe in you just as the way you would like to be understood and believed in.

“Sorry, Old Sport. I thought  you knew,”  Styles said still smile while resting his hand on my arm making my heart beat even faster than before.

“Please….just….I don’t know what to say but please forgive me,” I said looking down at my shoes and shifting my feet a bit.

“It’s quite all right.”

“I have had so much to drink.” I blabbed trying to get out of the awkward moment between Styles  & myself and luckily Styles’ butler managed to save me from any further embarrassment by telling Styles that there was a telephone call for him from Chicago so Styles replied that he just need a minute before he turned to me again.

“I was thinking of taking my new hydroplane out for a spin tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to join with me on the hydroplane?” Styles said as they start walking towards the house.

“Sure but what time?”

“Whatever time suit you Old Sport.”

“Thank you and that is very thoughtful of you Mr Styles.”

“Love to see you here again Mr Tomlinson,” Styles said and shook Louis hand, “If there is anything that you want or need don’t hesitate to ask me, Old Sport. Now please excuse me I have a telephone call so I will re-join you two later.”

Styles then left Louis and I to stand side by side while he headed inside to take the telephone call and as he left both us follow his figure until he slipped back into his house. We stood for a few minutes not talk or moving while the fireworks & music were still going around us and people cheering and dancing to their hearts desire. Louis slowly lifted his right head to sip at his martini before turning his head towards me.

“He was not what I expected him to be I anticipated that he would be…”

“Old and fat?”

“Yes, young men don’t just drift coolly out of nowhere and buy a palace on Long Island.”

“He told me once that he was an Oxford man however I don’t believe that that is true.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, I just do believe that he didn’t go there,” Louis told me before sipping his martini again when suddenly the butler popped up again on Louis’ right hand side.

“Mr Tomlinson, Mr Style would like to speak to you right now. Alone!”

“Me?”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~

We went up the hydroplane together where we had quite a bit of fun and I also attend two more of his enormous over the top parties where I even made us of both his swimming pool and beach but you know Doctor, I realized that I know absolutely nothing about the famous Mr Styles at all. Until….

~~~~

It was a beautiful sunny morning I was sitting in my white vest and green briefs under my dressing gown at my kitchen table eating my breakfast when suddenly I hear this loud noise from outside and I can tell you I was quite confused at what the sound was and it was until sometime later when the sound came closer to my house that I realized that it was a car motor engine. When I suddenly see something yellow flash past my window so I quickly did up my dressing gown before heading outside were finally I saw what the yellow thing was…it was a yellow 1929 Duesenberg Model J automobile.

“Isn’t she pretty, Old Sport? Haven’t you ever seen the car before? It is all custom made and with a super charged engine.”

“Ah!! Why are you here?”

“I am here to invite you for lunch at a restaurant in New York.”

I can tell you that drive with Styles in Styles’ yellow Duesenberg was both excited/exhilarating and terrifying/shocking because of the speedy the Styles drove could be seen as if he was driving like a manic but I did really enjoy the drive in his Duesenberg automobile even though I did get a bit of a surprise from Styles.

“So Old sport, I was wondering what is your opinion of me?”

“My opinion?”

“Yes, your opinion I would very much like to know. You see I don’t want you to get the wrong impression from all those bizarre rumours and gossips that you must have heard. It is a pack of lies, I can assure you. You have heard the story? No…then I will tell you the honest truth about myself. I am the son of some very wealthy parents in the Middle West but sadly they have passed away now. I was raised in America but went to university at Oxford because most my ancestors before me had gone to study there at Oxford University because it is a family tradition to go there.”

The way that Styles spoke made me understand why people thought he was lying when he talked about his past before the West Egg.

“After my parent passed away I inherited their money so with that money I lived like a young prince and explore the most of cities of Europe like Paris, Venice, Rome, Vienna, Zurich, and Helsinki to name a few while I was there I collect jewels mainly rubies but that doesn’t matter. Hunting big game, painting a little but mainly for myself…”

Just when I thought that this convocation couldn’t get any more fantastical he suddenly became a war hero single handedly defeated the German army and he had received a medal from every allied country even Montenegro which he pulled the medal from his inside coat pocket to show me. It had written on it ‘ _Mr Harry Styles for Valour Extraordinary’_ and he even had a picture of him from his Oxford days and apparently the man on his left in that picture was now the Earl of Doncaster. ‘ ** _Would could I say?_**   ** _The photograph was undoubtedly authentic and so was the medal but could all of what he told me be true?’_**

When we drove into smallish town Styles told that me that he was going to introduce me to a good friend of his Mr Simon Cowell at the restraint we were going to eat at and he also told me that he was going to make a very big request from me later on today. That Louis would explain the request to me when we met up later on for tea together this confused me,  ** _‘why would Louis need to explain Harry’s request? Why doesn’t Harry ask me that request himself rather then get someone else to do it for him?’_**

Suddenly a police officer on a motorbike with police a siren came by Styles’ car and told him that he needed to pull over when abruptly Harry pulled out his card and showed it to the police on the motorbike who when he had read the card apologised for not recognising him and told him that he would remember him the next time he see him before driving off. I stared at the whole scene in shock and amazement at what had just happen.

“Was he one of your old Oxford pals?”

“No, I was once able to do a favour for the police commissioner and now he sends me a Christmas card at Christmas time ever year. I am quite certain that he will be at the same restaurant that we will be going to for lunch.”

By the time we reached the bridge, I was impossibly confused; I don’t know what to think but the city seen from the Queensboro Bridge is always the city seen for the first time in its first wild promise of all the mystery and beauty in the world. ‘ ** _Anything could happen in New York now that we have driven over the bridge, anything at all could happen even Styles could happen.’_**

~~~~

“Ah!! My boy!” the voice was husky and gruff which came from a man who sat in the barber shop’s chair before turned to face them, he was mature older gentlemen he had short black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing light grey suit with dull stripes with a red tie and red handkerchief in his right breast pocket. From what I saw he looked very knowledgeable and he's a heavy set man, the man then stood up to greet Styles.

“Cowell. Cowell. Cowell.”

“You smell so good and look at you.”

“Look at you. Mr Horan, this is my good friend that I was talking about earlier Mr Simon Cowell.”

“A wonderful pleasure to meet you, Mr Horan.”

“A pleasure to meet you too Mr Cowell.”

Suddenly Nick saw Styles walking toward the wall at the back of the barber shop and when Styles stood next to it the wall he tap on the wall twice with his cane suddenly the sign which had the prices on slide back to revel a man’s face.

“Shall we?”

“Come and join us for a little lunch?” Simon said to me as the wall slide to the side to reveal a staircase going down, they walked down the stairs until they reached a door which was opened by the man who let them in and they went through the door onto a type of balcony that had stairs that lead down in the room which they had just arrived into. The room was buzzing with people all around mostly man but there were a few women there too, in the left hand corner where the music band and in the middle back of the room was a stage with African- American who doing a show to the people who stand around the room on tables or just standing up to the far right of the room was a bar.

As we headed to where we were going to sit and eat for lunch Styles introduced me to some people the next big boxer, the police commissioner who was dancing and having fun with some women and the senator. We head the table closed the stage then stand down at the table Mr Cowell slouches when he sat but not in a lazy way, more in a confident way and Styles had order lobster with truffles and herbs well that what he said after the food was served Styles excused himself saying that he had to make an important call.

“What a fine gentlemen and from one of the finest families in the Midwest but sadly they are all passed away now. When I had the pleasure of the acquaintances of Mr Styles for the first time after the war, I knew I had discovered a man of fine breeding, a war hero which such medals and went to Oxford. Do you know Oxford?”

“Yes, I have heard of it.”

“Then you would know that when it comes to married women that a man like Styles can be trusted with a friend, with someone like you, he would never ever so much as look at your wife.”

“I am not married.”

“But you work on Wall Street, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ah…You are looking at my tiepin? It is the finest specimen of human molar.”

“Gentleman, is everything alright,” Styles said as he appeared by our table and I couldn’t help but sigh quietly with relief that Styles had come back because Mr Simon Cowell was starting to panic me.

“Yes, yes we…we were just talking about other people’s wives,” I told Styles as he stand down again.”

“Other people’s wives?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Well, my work is done here so I am going to leave you two gentlemen alone to talk about your sport and your women,” Simon Cowell said with a chuckle before leaving us.

“Who is he anyway? An actor?”

“Simon? No, no he is a gambler he was the one who fixed the 1919 World Series.”

“Fixed it?”

“Fixed it.”

“How did he manage to do that?”

“Saw the opportunity, I think. He is a very smart man.”

“Now Old Sport, about Mr Tomlinson and the request that we spoke of earlier…”

“Niall? Niall!!”

“Zayn!! Fun see you here.”

“How you been Niall?” Zayn asked me while shaking my hand in greeting.

“Yeah, I am been great thanks, you?”

“I am been great but Taylor is furious that you haven’t called her.”

“Hey Mr Styles, this is Mr Malik,” I told Styles who stood up from the table.”

“A pleasure in making your acquaintance Mr Malik,” Styles said before shaking Zayn’s hand.

“Yeah…never would have thought I would find you here Niall in this temple of virtue.”

“Oh, I was just having lunch with Mr Styles,” I said before turning to face Styles but who had seemed to vanish into thin air.

~~~~~

“Can I help you sir?”

“Yes, I am looking for Mr Tomlinson the famous golfer...Oh, it is ok...I have spotted him but thank you,” I said then headed to the table on the roof that Louis sat down at.

“There you are!! What kinda of game are you and Styles playing at?”

“Is this gentleman going to join you?”

“Yes he is now sit down Niall and I will explain,” Louis order me so I sat down on a chair next to him while Louis took a sip of his tea.

“So what is this request that he wants from me?”

“He wants you to invite Taylor to tea.”

“Taylor? And Styles? Why?”

“I don’t quite know where to start, you see even I didn’t realize until the other night that I have meet Styles before…five years ago in Louisville. It was the day I got my new English golf shoes and as you well know Taylor was by far the most popular girl in Louisville. She was very popular with the officers from the camp Taylor and that day there was one of the officers was in the car with her…it was Styles. I remember the way he looked at her is the way all people especially girls would be liked to be looked at.”

“So tell me what happened with them?”

“Well, I don’t completely know. I do know that Styles was sent off to war and when the war end Taylor waited but for some unknown reason Styles didn’t or couldn’t return to her. A year later Zayn Malik of Chicago swept in and stole Taylor away and he gave her a string of pearls worth $350,000 but on the morning of the wedding Taylor received a letter from Styles.”

“What was in the letter?”

“I don’t know since she has not told anyone what was in that letter from him but it was too late because on that day at five o’clock Taylor Swift married Zayn Malik with more pomp and circumstance than Louisville had ever since. After the honeymoon I saw them in Santa Barbara and I have never seen a girl so in love with her husband but a week later Zayn crashed his car and the girl or woman with him was a chambermaid at the Santa Barbara Hotel and it got into all the papers.”

“It is a strange coincidence.”

“What is?”

“That fact that Styles’ mansion is just across the bay from where Zayn & Taylor’s mansion is.”

“No, that is no coincidence. He bought that house to be near her without being to oblivious and he through all those parties just in the hope of one day to wonder into one of those parties. He also frequently asks about Taylor at his parties and I was the first person that knew her.”

“All that for a girl that he has not seen for five years and now he just wants me to invite Taylor over for tea, the modesty of it.”

“It kind of take your breath away doesn’t it.”

“And you think I should invite Taylor over for tea? I mean does Taylor want to see Styles?”

“She absolutely not know when she come over for tea that he is coming to. You are just meant to invite her over so that he can happen to pass by.”

I remember feeling torn, was its right to bring my cousin Taylor, a married woman, together with a man that I hardly know and who I was falling for him myself? When I arrived home Styles’ home was light from top to bottom as if there was another wild party going on in there but there was not a sound when I paid the taxi driver and gotten out of the taxi I noticed Styles standing in my garden.

“Your place looks like the World’s Fair or Coney Island.”

“Ah, does it?”

“Yes, it does. Oh, and I am happy to do it.”

“Do what?”

“I will ring Taylor tomorrow and invite her over for tea.”

“Really?”

“Yes, what day would suit you?”

“What day would suit you? Because I don’t want to put you into any kind of trouble.”

“Is the day after tomorrow alright?”

“The day after tomorrow? That will be fine so goodnight Old Sport.”

“Goodnight Styles.”

“Please call me Harry.”

“Ok, goodnight Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have chapter four of 'The Great Styles' I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.
> 
> 00Q007Narry ^-^
> 
> xoxo


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Taylor finally meets each other again after not seeing each other of five years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy,
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait but you see that since since I last posted the story my life has been like a roller-coaster I lost my spark in writing, then was busy, then lost the chapter and wrote another one then found the original chapter and had to merge the chapters together, then my grandma passed away so lost again the spark to written and then get a very tiring job. So again I am soo sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Thank you to everyone of you who reads The Great Styles if I could and I knew you guys were I would thank you all personal and hug you. I am honoured that so many enjoy reading this story. Thank also to everyone who has Kudos or left comments on this story and the other stories I have written.
> 
> Thank you again *HUGS FOR EVERYONE!!*

I sat down eat my breakfast when suddenly I started to hear odd noises come from outside of my house but I ignored it just think it was coming from Harry’s garden or beach however the noise continued  and now I was positive that it was not coming from Harry’s gardens which confused me where the sounds were coming from. I put on my bathrobe so that no one saw my pyjamas before tying the belt of the bathrobe in a bow before slowly walk towards front door of my house and slowly opened the front door then gaped in shocked at what I saw before me.

There were about twenty people there in my front lawn they were cutting the grass, trimming the ivy or the flowers, placing the fountain then making the fountain work, building a path that was leading to his house, planting flowers, sweeping up the leaves and lots more was happening in my front. I just shook my head then sighed before I started to mumble about Styles and too much money, before heading back into my house to get dress and as I was getting dressed it started to rain. I decided it was time to start to get a few snacks together for the tea as I was piping the decoration on the cupcake I decided to look out the window and there I saw walking up the paths was Harry and his butler Liam who was holding an umbrella above them so Harry would not get wet. Walking after Harry were more servants who walking in pairs one was holding an umbrella whereas the other one was either holding a vase of flowers or a snack.

I placed his cupcake on a tray then place on my tea table before heading towards the front down to open the door when Harry came. I opened the door and walk onto the porch as Harry came to the front of the porch.

“One of the papers says they thought the rain would stop about four. I think it was the…I think it was the Journal.”

“Ah!!” I said with a smile as Harry stood next to him while the servant headed into his house.

“Just in to the right, gentleman to the right in the living room. Thank you,” Harry called out as they were going in while the servant with the umbrellas stood in a line to the left and in front of my house facing the right side.

“Is everything all right?” Harry asked as the servants headed back to Harry estate expect for the butler who stood waiting for Harry

“Oh, the grass looks great, if that’s what you mean.”

“Grass? What grass? Well I am heading back to my house because I have a few things I need to sort out before four so I see you then Niall,” Harry told my before going under the umbrella that the butler was holding then walked away back to his estate when he had disappeared I went back into my house while closing the front door before heading into the living room. I couldn’t help but to chuckle at the sight in the living which was filled with vases of different shapes and sizes with Taylor’s favourite flowers in the vases and on the tables around the living room were plates or three tiered tray of macaroons, cupcakes and small sandwiches.

~~~~~

Two minutes to four I heard the beep of a car horn and I knew straight away that it was my cousin Taylor who was arriving at my house, I was hoping that Harry was not going to bailey and  not come at all because he was scared to meet her again after such a long time apart. I grabbed my umbrella before opening the front door then opened up the umbrella before heading to where Taylor’s driver head park the car. The driver got out of the car too with an umbrella before come around to the other side and placing a mat in front of the driver to were the stone path begin then the driver open the car door. I reached out my hand which Taylor took to help her out of the car and onto the mat, she was wearing all purple except for the clip in her hair which were diamonds.

“Is this absolutely where you live, my dearest one?”

“Yes, it suits me.”

“Why did I have come alone? Are you in love with me?”

“Oh, it’s the secret of Horan castle and tell your chauffeur to go far away.”

“Come back in an hour Ferdie! His name is Ferdie.” Taylor told me as she went into my house to the mirror to check her reflection while I was closing the umbrella and closing my front door then she went towards my living room, she gasped as she laid eyes on the flowers in the living room.

“Oh. Oh, my goodness. I can’t believe it. You….Did you ransack a greenhouse? He is in love with me,” Taylor said while looking and touching the flower while I was looking at her I was hoping that Harry would come here now. Taylor passed her purple hat to me which I took when there was a knock on the door which made me happy because that meant that Harry had arrived.

“Excuse me, I go and see who that is at the door,” I said before heading back to the front door and opening it to find Harry Styles there in a white suit holding an umbrella above him. He closed the umbrella before passing it to me before heading inside then I closed the door while he slowly made his way to the entrance of the living room before heading in. Taylor was standing were the window doors lead to the back garden and the beach while Harry was stand at the entrance of the room just staring at Taylor.

Taylor turned her head to towards where Harry was standing and they just stood there staring at each other before Harry took a small step towards her.

“I’m certainly glad to see you again.”

“I--I’m – I’m certainly glad to see you, as well,” Harry said before they both nodded their head to each other than the kettle went off so I went poured the water into the teapot the Harry had brought with him earlier then headed into the living room with the tray the placed it onto the main table. Taylor was sitting on the sofa while Harry was standing by the fireplace with his arm on the shelf above the fireplace and I started to pour the tea into two of the tea cups. 

It was a awkward silence between us.

“We’ve—We’ve, Um, met before,” Harry said trying to act calm but I could see he was very nervous which also came through when he knock over my clock but managed to save it before in hit the floor and then placing it back onto the shelf then sat down in the seat. Both Taylor and Harry lifted the tea cup and drank from the cup before placing it back onto the plate at the same time. I understand from the atmosphere between the two that nothing was going to happen until I left them alone.

“I just have to pop into town,” I said excusing myself from my chair.

“Town?”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Niall, I’ve gotta speak to you about something,” Harry said placing the tea on the tray and following me.

“Yes. I’ll – be right back,” I said grabbing my hat and coat before putting them on while Harry was walking quickly towards me looking at me frantically.

“God! This was a mistake. This was a terrible mistake,” Harry whispered heatedly to me.

“You’re just embarrassed. Taylor’s embarrassed too,” I whispered back to him.

“She’s embarrassed?” Harry said with surprise.

“Yes, just as much as you are.”

“Don’t talk so loud,” Harry said pulling me out of my house.

“Hey! You are acting like a little boy. You are being rude. Taylor’s in there all alone and you’re --.”

“Shh!!” Harry said while holding up his hand then nodded to me before for sighing and then heading back into the house.

~~~~

_Looking over my story so far I’m reminded that for the second time that summer I was guarding other people’s secrets. Once again, I was within and without._

~~~~

I placed my coat and hat onto the coat hanging before heading into my kitchen then headed to the entrance from the kitchen into the living and peeked in to see Harry & Taylor sitting close to each on the same sofa softly talking, laughing and smiling at each other. I knew that if made any noise from the kitchen they won’t hear because they in their own little bubble so I went into the room and cleared my throat which made them both look towards me.

“It’s stopped raining,” I told them and they both looked outside with a smile.

“Yes. It has hasn’t it?” Harry said smiling at Taylor who smiled back at him before he got off the sofa and walked towards the living room doors then opened them.

“What do you think of that, Taylor? Come look,” Harry said to Taylor who also stood up and headed to where Harry was standing.

“Oh, Niall. How funny. Look, it’s my house just there across the bay,” Taylor said as she placed her hand on the pillar were Harry’s hand was so that they touched and they glanced at each before looking out at the bay again.

“I know. I have the same view from my place.”

“Where’s your place?” Taylor asked Harry who smiled then turned towards me who was folding the napkin.

“Niall, I want you and Taylor both to come over to my house. I’d like to show her around.”

“You sure you want me to come?”

“Absolutely, old sport. Absolutely.”

~~~~

_**(Please watch and listen to this clip http://youtu.be/kbDZtWOAnMc to give you the idea what happening with Taylor & Harry & Niall)** _

“Ladner, open the gates.”

“Open the gates!!”

“I had the gates brought in from a castle in Normandy,” Harry told us as the gates opened and we went into Harry’s estate.

“Oh, Harry!! It’s so grand!!”

“You like it?”

“I love it but how do you live here all alone?”

“Well, I don’t. I keep it always full of interesting celebrating people. Come with me,” Harry said to Taylor taking her hand and leading her towards the house before letting go.

“The house looks well, doesn’t it? See how the whole front catches the light like that,” Harry said to me with a smile.

“It’s splendid,” I said to Harry who was staring at Taylor.

“Come you, two. I want the Royal tour!”

Harry showed us were a room where he had servant who squeezed fresh oranges to orange juice.

 ** _H:_**  “You must understand that I like all things that are modern. Presses the orange, it all comes out there.”

We swam in the water down at the beach at the back of Harry’s estate and onto the platform that was a bit away from the land. We jumped off the diving board and played golf while drinking champagne & filming what we were doing.

 ** _H:_**  “Anyone for a round of golf?”

 ** _T:_**  “You do know I’m a champion golfer, don’t you?”

 ** _N:_**  “Great!”

 **H:**  “Well, go on. Remarkable little camera, isn’t it? Latest design.”

 ** _T:_**  “Let me show you. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

 ** _H:_**  “Nick, keep filming. All right, she’s gonna taking a swing.”

 ** _N:_**  “I’m ready. Hey!! Fore!!”

 ** _T:_**  “I’m such a brute.”

 ** _N:_**  “Okey, ready for your close-up?”

 ** _H:_**  “I don’t want to forget a single moment.”

Then we headed to Harry’s bedroom which was gigantic but so different from the other rooms that I  liked it a lot better than the other rooms more personal more Harry then Harry Styles.

 ** _H:_**  “I have a man in England who buys me clothes.”

 ** _T:_**  “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 ** _H:_**  “This’ll do for the lady. He sends over a selection at beginning of each season.”

 ** _T:_**  “Harry!!”

 ** _H:_**  “These are silk.”

 ** _T:_**  “Harry!!”

 ** _H:_**  “These are flannel.”

 ** _T:_**  “They’re so beautiful!!”

 ** _H:_**  “Indian cotton!!”

 ** _T:_**  “Stop it!! Harry!!”

 ** _H:_**  “Linen.”

 ** _T:_**  “Niall, he’s a madman!!”

 ** _N:_**  “I can’t help you!”

 ** _H:_**  “Flannel!!”

 ** _T:_**  “You’re going have to re-fold every single one of them. You’ll ruin them!! Harry!! Stop it!!”

I stood watching them as Harry kept throwing his clothes down towards Taylor who jumping up and down on Harry’s king sized bed.

 ** _H:_**  “Right here!!”

 ** _T:_**  “No!! Harry!!”

Taylor fell down onto Harry’s bed which clothes surrounding her and covering her face with the hat he thrown at her first. When suddenly when Taylor sat up in the bed you could feel that the atmosphere had changes and Harry went down to her then sat next to Taylor.

“What is it? Taylor, Taylor, darling, what is it?” Harry whispered gently to Taylor.

“It – It makes me sad,” Taylor tears falling down her face.

“Why?” Harry said placing his hand under her chin.

“Because…”

~~~~

_Five lost years struggled on Taylor’s lips but all she could manage was:_

~~~~

“Why?”

“Because I’ve never seen such beautiful shirts before,” Taylor said before resting her head on Harry’s chest.

“It wasn’t for the mist we could see the green light,” Harry said stroking Taylor’s arm then Taylor move her head onto Harry’s lap.

“What green light?”

“The one that burns all night at the end of your dock.”

~~~~

_Possibly it has occurred to Styles that the colossal significance of that light had vanished forever. Now it was once again just a green light on a dock and his count of enchanted objects had diminished by one._

_~~~~~_

Harry told me that the man in the picture was man named Dan Cody but that is all he said before fetching a book and showing it to Taylor and me.

“These are a lot of clippings that I collected about you.”

“You saved my letters.”

“This was my first photo of you.”

“Remember this letter?”

 ** _T:_**   _“We can’t lose each and let all this glorious love end to nothing. Come home. I’ll be waiting and hoping for every long dream of you to come true.”_

Suddenly the telephone rang.

“Excuse me.”

~~~~

The loud sound from the organ came dancing into the room.

“Klipspringer. He must be awake.”

This caused us to smile before we headed down to the room where the organ was…the opposite end of the room there were candles along the edge and on the bottom of the staircase a bit front of the candle was a large carpet on the floor & sofa & was lot of pillows stack there and champagne. As Harry drank the champagne Taylor & I danced to the upbeat music that the organ was letting out. After a few more dances Taylor and Harry slowed danced together wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I wish I’d done everything on Earth with you. All my life, I wish it could always be like this.”

“It will be.”

~~~

_If only it’d been enough for Styles just to hold Taylor but he had a grand vision for his life and Taylor’s part in it._

~~~~

After a few more drinks Taylor had insisted that Harry and I to dance to together so we obliged her with dancing together. As we danced I noticed that Taylor had fallen asleep but we carried on… I think it was because of the champagne that it was not awkward for us to dance together when suddenly Harry stopped and opened his mouth to say something to me….

….When suddenly I felt his lips on top of mine and kissing me, I was kissing him back. As the kiss got deeper and more passionate his arm’s wrapped themselves gently around my waist while I tangled my fingers into Harry’s curls.

 

_**We were totally lost in each other.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter Five of The Great Styles and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to @narry_lienguiyen for the comment on this story.
> 
> Please do check out my other stories. Please do leave a comment
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> ^-^ xoxo
> 
> P.S The next chapter that I will be started on is the next chapter of 'Soulmarks'.


End file.
